She Is Yours
by eenoora
Summary: ***No Longer One Shot*** Olivia broke up with Fitz a little more than a year ago. She is missing him terribly. She has a secret and she has to see him. How will he react?
1. She Is Yours

_**Hello Olitzers! Here is another one :)...**_

 _ **I'd appreciate comments!**_

 _ **I do not own Scandal or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Olivia was talking to a senator from Florida. She wasn't really interested in the conversation, but was keeping it professional. She was only here to see Fitz. It had been over a year since they last saw each other, and even though she was the main actor in their breakup, she missed him tremendously every single day.

She couldn't go back to him, though. She had no reason to believe he still wanted her after all the things that happened. He seemed to be doing well without her.

His presidency was almost over, this was the final ball of his term. She was actually only invited out of courtesy, but she couldn't not go. She was miserable, and she needed to see him.

When she was done talking to the senator, she turned to her right and saw Fitz watching her. In his eyes, she could see sadness, grief, and, for a moment, love. However, when he saw her looking at him, his face and the look in his eyes quickly changed; now communicating disappointment, and almost, disgust.

"I cant do this anymore" she thought, and started walking towards him. She had to talk to him.

Realizing that she was walking towards him, he got up and started walking towards the other direction. He wanted to have nothing to do with her. The last thing he wanted was to talk to her. He exited the ballroom and his steps quickened. And so did hers... She was now running behind him.

"Fitz" she said, trying to catch her breath. When he didn't stop or look, she quickened her pace even more and reached him. Putting her hand on his arm, she said "Please… Please can we talk? Please Fitz." She was whispering, almost begging. He stopped and turned his ice cold gaze towards her. She was stunned because of the coldness in his eyes.

"Fitz" she was able to say finally. When she didn't continue, "What do you want?" He asked with a voice colder than his eyes.

"Just… Can we talk for a little?"

"Fine" he said. And entered an empty room to his left, motioning her to come in.

He closed the door and sat on a couch. She was standing at the corner of the room. She tried to gather her thoughts but ended up blurting out: "She is yours".

"What are you talking about?" He asked while still looking at her with his icy eyes.

"My daughter... Aimee... Is yours..." Olivia said, and drowned in tears right away. "I am sorry, Fitz. I am so sorry. I… I couldn't... But she is yours..."

He was beyond surprised. He was shocked. He couldn't utter a word, just sat there looking at her with a sharp gaze. She didn't have any more strength left. She just sat on the armchair next to her, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

After a few minutes Fitz gathered himself and walked towards her. He knelt in front of her, put his hands on either side of her face, and turned her face towards him. "Sshhh… It's okay. Ssh... Let's just talk." he said. The sadness in her eyes was pinching his soul. He moved his hands to wipe her tears away, and pulled her into an embrace.

However, she couldn't stop crying and shivering. He stood up, picked her up, and went back to the couch where he cradled her in his lap. One of his hands was holding her tightly while the other was caressing her face and hair. "Sshhh" he kept saying until she got calm. After almost half an hour, he touched her chin and held her face up, trying to make her look at him. "Look at me, Olivia" he said softly. "Tell me everything." He continued, when he got her to look at his eyes.

"I found out that I was pregnant… And I was surprised, and scared, and confused… And so happy too... I didn't know how we would work it out, but I thought we would find a way. I was going to tell you after you came back from the G20. I couldn't tell you over the phone. The day you came back, Mellie came to see me and told me that she knew about the baby. I have no idea how she knew. She told me that she would ruin your life. She said that she would announce the affair and the baby to the world. She would ruin you, ruin us, and ruin our baby's life. She said she would turn your children against you. She said we would find out what an actual scandal is... I didn't know what to do. I was so embarrassed, disgusted of myself, and scared. I was scared for you; I knew your world would be broken... On top of all that, now I had a baby I had to think about – our baby. I knew you wouldn't agree to letting me go, but I had to get away."

Fitz was awestruck, his ears were ringing and eyes were filled with tears. He was cursing at himself for causing her pain. He loved her. It was complicated and hard and insane, but also ever so simple: He loved her... And they had a baby together that he had never seen.

"Olivia" he moaned. "Olivia, forgive me" he whispered, not having any more energy to speak up. "Let's go home, Olivia. Let's go home to our daughter." He looked at her small frame, her slender face, her red eyes, and he hated himself for what she had been going through. "I will spend every day of my life loving you and trying to make it up to you for all the pain you went through. People can say or do anything they want. My second term is almost over. If we need, we can even leave the country, we can live wherever you want. We can build ourselves a life. I almost didn't live without you, Liv. You are the love of my life and I don't want to be away from you ever again." he said. "Whatever you are thinking now, stop. We will make things work because they simply have to work. I love you and I love all of my children, and I will tell Karen, Gerry, and Teddy the truth. One day they will understand. Right now all I know is I am not spending another day apart from you again."

After saying those, he left the room to order the secret service to get ready to take them to Olivia's. After about two hours, they were in her house.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they entered the house. She took him to the nursery and they stood next to the crib. This was the first time he was seeing his daughter. She was a perfect little baby, with caramel skin, and light brown, wavy hair. She was sleeping. "Hi babygirl" he whispered. "I am sorry for not being with you before, but I will always be here from now on. You can count on it. My precious little girl, I love you."

Olivia was so happy to see them together. But she had accumulated so much sadness and stress, she couldn't stop crying. He turned to her after placing a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead and hands.

He pulled Olivia into a tight embrace and said "No more crying, my love..." He looked at her puffy eyes and placed a kiss on both. Then he softly kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose... He grabbed her hands and kissed them softly. He pulled her into her bedroom, and started taking off her clothes. Slowly... When she was only in her underwear, he pulled her towards the bathroom. He made her sit on the bench and went on to prepare a bath for her. She was silently sitting and watching him. Realizing again how much she loved this man... When the bath was ready, he made her stand up and he took off her underwear. Pulling her closer, he placed a kiss on her lips and carried her to the tub. "You need to relax, my love" he said. He moved towards the back of the tub and started massaging her head and then her neck. After a while they heard Aimee crying. She moved to get out of the tub but he stopped her. "Stay. My turn." he said, with a winkle. She smiled at him and he left. After a few minutes he was back with a changed and happy baby.

He sat with her on the chair and waited until Olivia finished her bath. After she was dressed, Olivia sat on her bed and took Aimee to feed her, she was still breastfeeding. As she was feeding their baby, he went and sat next to Olivia and held her in a soft embrace, kissing her temple.

"What do you want to do, Livvie?" He asked. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "I am never going to be away from you, Olivia. This starts NOW. I am done being secretive. We are doing this. We will figure out how to go public, but from now on, I will not be away from you. I want to see my child every day. Tell me, what do you want to do? How do you want to do it?" She was trying to hold back her tears.

They were going to figure it out. They would first talk to Mellie and make sure she was on board with the divorce. Fitz now had enough dirt on her to make her do whatever he wanted. The things he knew about her could even send her to prison for the rest of her life.

There were only a couple months until his term ended. By that time he would be divorced, and as soon as it was final, they were going to get married.

* * *

They were finally in bed after putting Aimee to sleep. Fitz looked at Olivia and said "My life has no meaning without you, Olivia. Don't ever leave me again."

"Fitz... I can't, even if I want to, even if I have to. Not anymore, not again… I almost died without you. If I didn't have Aimee to think about, I wouldn't have survived."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. First tenderly, but then with increasing intensity... The harder they kissed each other, the more they realized how much pain they had been in. The more they kissed, the more they felt the longing and the desperation. Olivia suddenly burst into tears and a shiver took over her body again. She was crying loudly, unable to stop herself. Fitz was crying too, but his were silent tears. They were both utterly traumatized because of the past year. "I am here baby, I will always be here. I swear we will never be apart. Don't cry sweet baby." He said while holding her tightly and kissing every inch of her face... He put soft kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, forehead, hair, lips...

Her crying started to subside after a while. Feeling his kisses and touch, and hearing his voice over and over started to soothe her pain. When she finally stopped crying, she looked at him and said "Fitz, if it turns out that life here will be impossible, if it doesn't let us to be together and peaceful, I think we should go away. I can live anywhere, work at any job as long as I am with you. But I can't be without you." His heart melted at these words. They meant the world to him. "We will be wherever we can freely love each other. Here, or on the other side of the world. There is only one thing that matters. Us being together…"

They both wanted to feel each other in the most intimate way, but they were so lost in each other's eyes that it would have to wait. They were immersed in one another.

After a while they fell asleep, Olivia in Fitz's arms, and Fitz's face in between her hands... Life would be different from now on.


	2. Conversations at Midnight

_**It's really sad what's happening with the show...**_

 _ **I'd really, really appreciate comments!**_

 _ **I do not own Scandal or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _"They both wanted to feel each other in the most intimate way, but they were so lost in each other's eyes that it would have to wait. They were immersed in one another._

 _After a while they fell asleep, Olivia in Fitz's arms, and Fitz's face in between her hands..._

 _Life would be different from now on."_

Aimee woke Olivia up almost every night at this time, so, even though she didn't hear crying tonight, Olivia still woke up. She realized Fitz wasn't in the bed and was about to get up to look for him and to check on Aimee when she heard his soft voice through the baby monitor.

"You are so beautiful my little princess... You look just like your mommy. She is the most beautiful woman on earth, you know? This is too bad for me, though. How am I supposed to protect two of the most beautiful ladies on earth? You think I'll need a gun?" And he chuckled.

"Do you need to be changed babygirl? Let's get changed, what do you say?"

Olivia heard Aimee coo and Fitz move around. After a couple minutes Fitz started talking again. "Okay little princess, we are done."

It was again quiet for a minute and then she heard him. "Wanna come to daddy? Come here, little one. There you are."

He went to the rocker at the corner of the room and sat down with Aimee on his shoulder.

"I love you so much little girl. I'm sorry I wasn't here before, but I promise it won't happen again. I will always be there for you and your mommy." He sighed and then continued. "I love your mommy so much, I have been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. She is the most amazing woman - you'll see as you grow up. She is everything..." After a moment of silence, he continued. "She is afraid of love though... Unfortunately she was raised believing love is a weakness. She gets scared and runs when love becomes overwhelming. I won't let her anymore though. She will learn what an amazing gift love is. She will learn that love is a strength. We will teach her, right babygirl? I love both of you so much. I promise you babygirl, we will be happy, and you will grow up seeing and feeling love, every day... And just like you will learn what love is, your mommy can learn too. We are a family, soon we will be a real family, and we will learn and grow together."

Olivia had been listening to all these from her bedroom, through the baby monitor. She had an overwhelming desire to go and throw herself into his arms, but she didn't because she didn't want to interrupt him. She wanted to listen to everything he had to say to their baby when he thought she wasn't hearing them. With each sentence her love for him grew even more. With each sentence, she felt emotions rise up.

She couldn't stop her tears, but they weren't sad tears. Yes, it hurt whenever she remembered their past because it was still so new, but regardless, it was the past now, so it wasn't an impossibly paralyzing pain. It would take some time to get rid of it fully, but now that they were together, she knew it would happen. Her tears right now were mostly of happiness, peace, love, hope... She was hearing the love of her life talking to the baby they made together. She was hearing how much he loved both of them...

And that, was everything...

* * *

Fitz was on the rocking chair with Aimee on his shoulders. He was rubbing her back and humming a lullaby. It wasn't long before the baby's breathing evened out and he knew that she was asleep. He sat still for a couple minutes so she wouldn't wake up when he put her down. After he put her in the crib, he covered her body and caressed her head softly before whispering, "good night, babygirl".

With that he started walking to Olivia's room. He thought she would be sleeping, so he was surprised to see her sitting on the bed, looking at him with teary eyes.

She extended her arm and motioned for him to go to her. He quickly obliged, sitting on the bed and pulling her to straddle him. Her face was nestled in the crook of his neck and he was holding her tightly, rubbing her back, putting gentle kisses on her temple, and breathing her scent in.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Fitz. And thank you for still loving me, I was miserable without your love, and I can't live without it again. Please don't ever leave me." Olivia said.

"Never, Livvie. Never." Fitz replied, holding her tightly.

"Why do you still love me?" Olivia asked.

He loosened his grip on her so he could look at her face. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head, and waited until they were eye to eye. He then caressed her face gently and replied, "It was never even a choice, Olivia. It has never been a choice. You took my heart the moment I laid eyes on you, and I've been in love with you ever since. I will always, always love you."

* * *

 _ **My babies... I love them... They look so sad these days. I hope they are alright, and I hope there is no problem between them.**_


	3. We Need Each Other

_**I'd really, really appreciate comments, so please comment!**_

 _ **I do not own Scandal or any of its characters.**_

 _ **A.N.: I chose the name Aime**_ ** _e cos it's French - like Doux Bebe. And it means "Dearly loved, Beloved". I thought it would be an appropriate name for Olivia to choose for their baby because she'd want to choose a name that symbolizes love while having a connection to Fitz's roots._**

 ** _When I wrote the first chapter I was not aware of the name most people in the fandom use for an Olitz babygirl - Lia. It's also a very sweet name, perhaps we could go with Aimee Lia :), what do you all think?_**

* * *

 _"Why do you still love me?" Olivia asked._

 _He loosened his grip on her so he could look at her face. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head, and waited until they were eye to eye. He then caressed her face gently and replied, "It was never even a choice, Olivia. It has never been a choice. You took my heart the moment I laid eyes on you, and I've been in love with you ever since. I will always, always love you."_

* * *

Fitz woke up to the coos of Aimee that morning. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his Livvie laying on her side on the bed, and Aimee lying in between them. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him was real at first. He thought he was dreaming, and he was in awe of how beautiful a dream it was. He wanted to reach over and touch them, but he was too scared to lose that image so he stayed still.

It was a few moments later that he realized it was no dream, it was reality. He exhaled sharply, drawing Olivia's gaze to his face. She smiled sweetly at him, and his eyes watered.

Finally he reached his Livvie and ran his hand gently on her cheek. Then his hand slid over her shoulder, down her arm and over her hand, landing on Aimee's belly. He moved closer to them, and held his baby's little hand. Her fingers wrapped around his forefinger. Fitz looked at Liv once more, and moved even closer to put a kiss on her hairline.

After a while, he sat up against the headboard and cradled Aimee in his arms. When his daughter was comfortable, he pulled Liv towards himself, wrapping her with his right arm while holding Aimee with his left. Olivia put her head on his chest, putting her right hand on Aimee.

At that moment, those three were the definition of love, peace, and happiness.

* * *

After their daughter fell asleep, Fitz and Olivia prepared breakfast together. At the table, Fitz sat next to Liv instead of across from her. He turned on his chair to face her, and pulled her chair closer to himself. She squealed and was silenced by his lips on hers. After their long, deep kiss, they fed each other while talking.

After the breakfast they were standing in front of the living room window. Olivia was standing in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her body and her arms wrapped around his arms. "I cannot leave, Livvie" Fitz whispered. "Fitz you have to" said Olivia turning towards him. "You are the President. You cant just disappear, you cant not be in the White House for any longer."

"Yes. I can." He responded. "I'll go back, just not now, not today. I need to be here with you Liv, and with our baby."

Fitz held her cheeks within his palms and leaned his face towards hers. He brushed his lips against hers, softly. Olivia trembled and whimpered, at the touch.

They heard Aimee's cries right at that moment and giggled while letting go of each other. Olivia went to check on her and Fitz called Cyrus to let him know that he should handle things for the day because he would not be coming to the White House. Despite Cyrus' rants and the fact that it indeed was a reckless move, he could not leave his Livvie and his baby yet. He needed them. He needed to be with them. In the end he hung up by saying this was what was happening so Cyrus needed to find a way of taking care of the situation.

* * *

After hanging up, Fitz went to find Olivia and Aimee. He found them in the nursery, Liv sitting on the sofa, breastfeeding their babygirl. Fitz went and sat right next to her. He was in awe of the two of them. The way Olivia was holding their baby - protective, loving, with absolute care - was absolutely awe-inspiring. Even in his dreams of them, he hadn't imagined it being this beautiful. And he definitely had never experienced this with Mellie, Olivia was an amazing mother.

Looking at the love of his life intently, he felt a warmth he never felt before. He was consumed by his love for her.

After a while Aimee fell asleep and Liv put her into her crib. As soon as she put the baby down, Fitz grabbed her and pulled her towards the sofa, situating her on his lap so she ended up straddling him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and hands dove into his hair while he held her tightly around the waist.

"Liv" he whispered after a few minutes. "I love you Liv. We belong together. We should never be apart anymore."

This was her undoing. Her tears started to flow and she couldnt control her sobs. "Fitz" she spoke through the tears. "Fitz, please dont leave me anymore. I need you. Our baby needs you. I cant be happy without you. Please Fitz, please don't ever let me leave again."

"I wont Liv. I promise you we will never be apart anymore. We will figure out what to do for the next two months, I will come here every night if that's what it takes. If you have another idea, tell me how you want to do it and we will do it. We will never be apart from now on. Never ever. You are mine, and I am yours. Do you understand me? Do you, Liv?" he asked tilting her face towards his with one hand. She just nodded frantically with tears all over her face.

"Don't cry baby. Not anymore." Fitz said while wiping her tears with his fingers. But as he wiped them, new ones were forming and falling down her cheeks. He put his lips on her cheeks and kissed her tears - kissed all over her face, ending up at her lips.

Her tears slowed and she hugged him tighter and tighter. "I love you Livvie" Fitz whispered as he caressed her back.

Olivia's hands traveled to the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it off. Their eyes met and she said "I missed you, Fitz. I want you..." She whispered, looking at him with hooded eyes.

Their mouths collided with passion. There was no stopping until they were both sweaty, spent, and asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **My babies made a baby... Shonda aborted that baby. She will never be able to touch this one.**_


End file.
